Servant Q2
: | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） ：'【万花色】'（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） | power = 10000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WXD-04 Green Wanna | setnum1 = WD04-016 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 6/12/2014 | flavor1 = The shield of ener cannot be penetrated by anything. エナの盾、何事も寄せ付けぬ。 | artist1 = 単ル | set2 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | setnum2 = WX02-076 | rarity2 = C | date2 = 6/26/2014 | flavor2 = She protects a LRIG like a warrior. 彼女は戦士のようにルリグを護る。 | artist2 = 単ル | set3 = WXD-07 Black Crave | setnum3 = WD07-016 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 9/25/2014 | flavor3 = There are things that this shield can't protect too. この盾では護りきれないものも、ある。 | artist3 = 単ル | set4 = WX-08 Incubate Selector | setnum4 = WX08-082 | rarity4 = C | date4 = 7/16/2015 | flavor4 = With no answers to the wishes, a resolution to the true conflict cannot be found. 願いに答えは無く、 純粋な争いに解決は見いだせない。 | artist4 = arihato | set5 = Promotional | setnum5 = PR-269 | rarity5 = PR | date5 = 12/19/2015 | flavor5 = For your wish, we will protect you. ~Servant Q2~ 願いのために、あなたを護る。　～サーバントQ2～ | artist5 = 松本エイト | set6 = WX-13 Unfeigned Selector | setnum6 = WX13-097 | rarity6 = C | date6 = 5/19/2016 | flavor6 = However, as the girl continued to wish, ener was born. Searching for WIXOSS factors. ただし、少女は願い続け、エナは生まれる。 WIXOSS因子を探して。 | artist6 = あるちぇ | set7 = WX-15 Incited Selector | setnum7 = WX15-119 | rarity7 = C | date7 = 10/13/2016 | flavor7 = Come on, I'll try to protect you. Even if this body decays many times. Many times. さあ、貴方を守ろう。 この身、何度も朽ちても。何度も。 | artist7 = 単ル | set8 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum8 = WX18-AS03 | rarity8 = (Re) | date8 = 4/26/2017 | flavor8 = (WIXOSS 3rd Anniversary Logo) | artist8 = arihato | set9 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum9 = SP32-027 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 12/14/2017 | flavor9 = 手札にいたいな。 | artist9 = 水玉子 | set10 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum10 = WXK01-115 | rarity10 = C | date10 = 4/26/2018 | flavor10 = 尖った優勝者は、 ４つのカテゴリとは違うものが与えられる。 尖りすぎた守護者もいた。 | artist10 = あるちぇ | set11 = WXK-P04 Wiles | setnum11 = WXK04-092 | rarity11 = C | date11 = 10/25/2018 | flavor11 = 第四に、止める！ | artist11 = arihato | set12 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum12 = WXK06-093 | rarity12 = C | date12 = 4/20/2019 | flavor12 = 三面楚歌 | artist12 = 単ル | set13 = 555 Yen Deck Bonus | setnum13 = SPK17-02 | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 5/25/2019 | flavor13 = ５周年だね！ | artist13 = arihato | set14 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum14 = WXK07-096 | rarity14 = C | date14 = 6/29/2019 | flavor14 = Looks like it can't be helped... (・へ・) ｼｮｳｶﾞﾅｲﾅ…(・へ・) | artist14 = あるちぇ | set15 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum15 = WXK08-093 | rarity15 = C | date15 = 8/31/2019 | flavor15 = 授業の時間よ！そこに跪きなさい。～郡道美玲～ | artist15 = よん | set16 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum16 = WXK09-105 | rarity16 = C | date16 = 10/26/2019 | flavor16 = You may have up to five coins! コインは５枚まで持てるよ！ | artist16 = 単ル | set17 = WXA-DF02 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Piruluk and Win with Intense Hand Destruction! | setnum17 = WDA-F02-26 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 11/30/2019 | flavor17 = However, as the girl continued to wish, ener was born. Searching for WIXOSS factors. ただし、少女は願い続け、エナは生まれる。 WIXOSS因子を探して。 | artist17 = あるちぇ | set18 = WXA-DF04 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Dona and Win with Intense Overall Reinforcement! | setnum18 = WDA-F04-28 | rarity18 = ST | date18 = 11/30/2019 | flavor18 = With no answers to the wishes, a resolution to the true conflict cannot be found. 願いに答えは無く、 純粋な争いに解決は見いだせない。 | artist18 = arihato | set19 = WXA-DF05 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Guzuko and Win with Intense Cooperative Attacks! | setnum19 = WDA-F05-30 | rarity19 = ST | date19 = 11/30/2019 | flavor19 = She protects a LRIG like a warrior. 彼女は戦士のようにルリグを護る。 | artist19 = 単ル | set20 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum20 = WXK10-096 | rarity20 = C | date20 = 2/22/2020 | flavor20 = はやまの“ま”は、みんなをまもるの“ま”！～葉山舞鈴～ | artist20 = ピスケ | chset1 = WXD-04 Green Wanna | chsetnum1 = WD04-016 | chrarity1 = ST | chdate1 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor1 = The shield of ener cannot be penetrated by anything. 能量之盾不会让任何东西接近。 | chartist1 = 単ル | chset2 = WX-02 Stirred Selector | chsetnum2 = WX02-076 | chrarity2 = C | chdate2 = 3/6/2015 | chflavor2 = 她如战士一般将分身守护。 | chartist2 = 単ル | chset3 = WXD-07 Black Crave | chsetnum3 = WD07-016 | chrarity3 = ST | chdate3 = 5/24/2015 | chflavor3 = 就算是这面盾也仍有无法守护的东西。 | chartist3 = 単ル }}